Yusei did what!
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Yusei does something that shocks his friends entirely. What did he do? And why did it interest his friends so much in the first place?


Yusei did what?

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Gi Oh 5Ds this would be in the manga. XD_

_More over, this is for AMUSEMENT purposes...and I can see Yusei doing this. No seriously...I can._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He knew it was going to be a bad morning. He just utterably knew it. He'd been expecting it. He really had. And yet in the end. It still happened. Crow pouted for the millionth time as he looked at his hair in the mirror. His usual ginger colored strands were now the brightest shade of pink he'd ever seen. One part of him wanted to cry. The other stated he needed to do the only logical thing. Revenge.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Jack got onto his D wheel, ready to go and get some practice time in. When he sat on his bike, everything seemed normal enough. Until he tried to start it. Instead of hearing the roar of his engine, he heard it attempt to start, then stall. Frowning he tried to see if he could figure out what was wrong with it himself since Yusei wasn't home at the moment. But once he did so, he was met with something rather unexpected. "MY ENGINE!" he shreeked. Instead of an engine being in there. It was only parts of it, with the other pieces being replaced with either drawings of what was once there, or pieces of legos put together as the shape. "CROOOOOWWW!" he shouted in anger. He would not let this slide. He would get him back. It was just a matter of figuring out how.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hours and hours, passed by. With Crow and Jack pranking one another all throughout the day. Whether it was a bucket of water placed just so above the door so it'd fall over, or a somewhat more complicated prank where the use of a mechanism was needed to shove a pie at ones face. The prank wars continued. Currently each was glaring at one another, not willing to back down until one was deemed the victor.

"Hi guys." Yusei waved lightly as he got off his D wheel. "What are you doing?" he raised a brow in confusion.

"Plotting!" they shouted at the same time.

"Umm...okay...well...while your plotting, i'm gonna go get ready for my date." he uttered as he climbed up the stairs. "I'm leaving in a few minutes. So try not to do anything to the stairs yet." he got to his room.

Both kept glaring at one another, trying to come up with a way to get the other back. Until it dawned on them what the blackette had just stated. "A DATE?" they looked at one another in shock, then ran for the stairs.

"Yusei did you just say you had a date?" Crow gripped the door frame.

"Yeah." he put some money into his wallet and shoved it in his pocket. "It's nothing special though, we're just gonna see a movie."

"So you finally put the moves on Aki eh?" Jack smirked as he had his arms crossed. "It's about time."

"Oh it's not Aki." he walked past them and headed down the stairs.

"What?" the blond's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Then who is it?" Crow asked eagarly.

"Just someone..." he opened the door.

"Wait, wait, wait! You come home, suddenly announce you have a date. And now your not even gonna tell us who it is?" Crow put his hands to his hips. "It sounds to me like your trying to pull a prank Yusei."

"Say whatever you want. But i'm going now. I'll be back later." he waved them off and ran in the direction of the movie theater.

"It has to be a joke. Why else would he not tell us who he's going to see a movie with?" Jack frowned.

"I dunno man, it's Yusei. We both know he can be very private at times. So chances are this might not be a prank." Crow looked at him seriously. "I mean come on, whenever Yusei tries to pull a prank on us, he usually fails. He's not good at good pranks."

"Well then there's only one way to settle this." Jack announced as he started to leave. "We'll follow him and find out for ourselves."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Crow chased after him. "So do you really think it's a prank? I mean Yusei wouldn't be that clever. He's smart, but not haha smart."

"That's why we're gonna look." he turned the corner and stepped back a few steps. He'd spotted Yusei who was standing outside of the movie theater. "There he is."

"He's just standing there. Maybe he's waiting for his date to arrive?" Crow muttered.

"Or making it look like he's waiting." Jack kept eyeing the blackette. When Sagiri appeared, at first they thought it was her, but when she left, they realized it wasn't.

"I thought for sure it was Officer Sagiri." Crow sighed. "But I guess it was just too convinent.

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from behind him. Making them both jump in surprise, and shuush the person, who they saw was Aki.

"We're keeping watch on Yusei." Jack checked to see if the blackette was still there.

"Why?" she asked.

"Yusei said he was going on a date, and we wanted to see if it was true or not." Crow added as he checked.

"What?" she was stunned. And feeling somewhat hurt. "No way." she waved it off. "Yusei's not that outgoing."

"That's what we said, but I mean, he said he was gonna go to see a movie with his date, so now we're watching to see if he is." he added. "Hey...who's that?" he asked.

A person had come up to Yusei, they were wearing tight leather pants, a black muscle shirt, and cap that seemed out of place. "I doubt that's his date." Aki put her hands on her hips. "It's a man. He's probably asking for directions or something."

"Ummm...think again." Crow uttered in shock. Which caused Aki to look. Her jaw dropped along with the others like a tone of lead.

Yusei had started kissing the person full on the lips with his arms wrapped about the person's neck. While the person had their hands on Yusei's hips. "Yusei's gay? He can't be gay!" Crow panicked. "No way! I refuse to believe that!"

Jack just shook in horror as he watched his friend make out with someone they didn't know in public. "It can't be.." he muttered in shock. "YUSEI!" he shouted as he ran to the two. "Tell me it's not true! TELL ME!" he shouted at them, making them stop what they were doing and look at him in shock.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Yusei blushed with embarrassment.

"Nevermind me! Explain yourself!" he pointed to the man. "Who is this? And since when have you been gay?"

"This is my boyfriend. And I dunno since birth?" he rolled his eyes. "Your really overreacting."

"I am not overreacting!" he defended. "If anything i'm not reacting enough! Does Martha know about this?"

"I dunno." he shrugged.

"Yusei..." Crow cried. "Why? Why? I always thought you were straight! I feel like i've been lied to after all these years!"

"I didn't lie. It's not a lie just because you didn't pay attention. Didn't you two ever notice me checking you out in the showers in high school?" he asked bluntly.

"You were checking us out!" Crow covered himself as he suddenly felt violated. "Yusei! Noooo!"

"Yusei i'm very disappointed in you! I thought you loved me!" Aki started her own campaign with him. "I thought we'd get married someday and..." she stopped herself when she saw the blackette had slowly started laughing. Then it turned into a huge burst and he clutched his sides because he was laughing so hard. "Don't laugh at me you jerk! I really thought you liked me that way!" she shouted, feeling humiliated.

That made Yusei laughed a little harder for a moment before he took a few deep breaths and shouted "APRIL FOOLS!" he pointed at them. Leaving the three confused.

"Wha?" they all looked at him awkwardly.

"I did it! I finally pulled a prank on Jack and Crow!" he started jumping up and down excitedly. "I can't believe it worked!"

"It...was...a prank..." Crow looked at his friend in shock. "Yusei...pranked us..."

"No way! We saw you making out with this guy!" Jack pointed at the man.

"Who Yugi?" he looked at the blond in the eye.

"YUGI?" they shouted at the same time, just as the man pulled off his cap to reveal his spikey hair. He was older than the photo's they'd seen of him. Taller, he looked alot like the ancient Pharaoh now, and alot more muscular, but it was definately him.

"Yo." he waved with a huge smirk.

"OH MY GOD!" Aki felt like she was going to faint. "Yusei made out with the duelist champion?"

"And I might I add he's a great kisser?" Yugi stated with amusement. "He will not disappoint."

"Oie!" Yusei half heartidly slapped him while blushing. "You didn't need to add that!"

"Okay! I need to know! How did Yusei get you in on this!" Crow complained.

"Well, Yusei told me, that no matter how much he tried to prank you two in the past, that he couldn't seem to do a good prank. So I asked him what he'd usually try, and ya know, I pretty much got the gist of what his strategy was. But then Yusei asked me if I could help him with a prank, but that it might ruin my image. I just said, why not. Cause i'm not big on impressions. And he explained what he wanted to do, and I just went along with it. Though Yusei's the first guy i've never made out with." he smirked. "I'm not gay, but if I was, Yusei would totally be the one i'd be gay with." his grin grew, which made the blackette blush even more.

"Oh i'm so honored. The great Yugi Mutou would totally have a gay relationship with me given the choice. Just for reference, if I was gay, which i'm not. You'd probably be the one i'd go gay with too."

"Woah there buddy, your sounding like your about to start a real relationship with him." Crow stated.

"What can I say? Yugi's hot." Yusei shrugged. "But either way. I pranked you." he grinned. "And I pranked you good. Admit it. ADMIT IT!"

"Yeah you got us good." Crow laughed lightly. "I'll own up to it."

"You must of really thought this one out for it to turn out so well." Aki sighed in relief.

"I just put myself in you guys shoes on how you perceived me and did what I wouldn't usually do." they started to walk back to the garage. "And it worked very well. Even if I did lose my first kiss to a guy." he whispered the last part to himself.

"What?" Aki shouted as she'd heard what he'd whispered. That made Yusei crack up hysterically, because her expression had been hilarious.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Probably not that funny. But I had to do it. I just had to. XD I really have no reason as to why I specifically had to do this. Other than that it's April Fools day and i've been working on my Yusei helmet all day and because of it I felt the huge need to make Yusei pull a prank. xD _

_Hope you liked it, or atleast laughed about it. =3 Cause I know I laughed when I was writing it. XD_


End file.
